Fairy Tail: God of Ethernano
by Epicskull88
Summary: A new adventure for the strongest Fairy Tail team, they most stop the reborn of a dangerous god or everything will be destroyed by this mounstrous manace.
1. Prologue

Note:Hello my dudes this is a fairy tail fan fiction a pretty decent anime I must say and this my firdt fanfiction I ever done in my life soo…lets how it goes ¿shall we?

Everything begin with our team natsu coming back to Fairy Tail.

Everyone was bored but Natsu said "Lets take a shortcut the way its too long"

"Aye" Happy says but Erza answers "Its a bad idea, Natsu we almost get to Magnolia without risks"

Natsu said "Come on Erza ¿are you scared?"

Erza answer "Im not scared, I just dont want to make mistake"

Gray comment "I actually want to get back to the guild the fastest possible"

Lucy say "I want pay the rent before its too late,Erza"

Erza think about they request "Alrigth then,if you are soo confident about this then I wont stop you".

"YES" Natsu excited says "This way,team" everyone follows his directions.

30 minutes passed

"¿Natsu how long this shortcut is?" Gray with a frustrated face

"Natsuuu I need fishy fishy fish" A hungry Happy comment

"Natsu ¿where are we?" Lucy says worried

"Natsu we are lost ¿rigth? Erza ask

"Nope we almost there guys DONT WORRY" Natsu embarrased answer

Erza says "Its too dark we should camp here"

Several moments have passed

Gray mad says "I dont even know why I was following this reptilian"

"I said im sorry, Elsa" Natsu answer

"Both of you rest now we are heading to Fairy Tail" Erza says

It was 10pm,everyone was asleep but Natsu felt something in his body like hes getting weaker every second.

Natsu wake up and he see a little man and he ran far away, "HEY COME BACK HERE" Natsu says and chase him.

¿Natsu? everyone ask worried and follow Natsu.

I hope you enjoy this first chapter of this fan fiction I wasnt confident writing this but this must be a good excersise I hope I get better in this.


	2. Our saviour

"¿Natsu, where are you?" Lucy worried asks

"¿Where are you hiding,lizard? Gray asks

"Natsu must be somewhere" Erza thinks

"¡Oh! Its a village I should ask for directions" Natsu walks thougth the door and ask to a grandma "¡Yo! ¿have you seen a little man running?"

The grandma slooooowly points to a direction "go to that great hall and talk to our savior" "Savior ¿huh? Lets see about that"

"Umm…¿Erza?" Lucy surprised says

"Yes, Lucy" Erza ask

"I saw Natsu" Lucy explain

"FINALLY I WANT TO REST NOW" Gray happy said

"Ayeeee" Happy tired said

"¡Hey! Come out now and figth me lil man" Natsu fired up said

"¿huh? A kid its here, kid you should not get involved into this or you doom all our dreams" A voice says

"¿Why do you absorb my magic?" Natsu mad asks

"¡NATSU!" everyone shouts

"Finally we found you, Natsu" Gray tired said

"Natsu, when we come back to the guild you shall be punished" Erza serious said

"Ahh, more kids are here" The voice said

"And cat" Happy correct him

"¿Who are you?" Erza asks

"Im the savior of this world and you are getting my way" The voice answer

The villagers knock them out quietly

Some time has passed

"Darn, I cant cut this ropes" Natsu said

"I cant cast any Ice Make" Gray complain

"I dont have any strength" Lucy said

"We most think about something" Erza thinking says

"Fish" Happy dreaming said

Everyone has been attracted to a stick and everyone strength and magic its been neutralized by magic of some devices attracted to the sticks

"Time to burn, demons" Villagers said and they start burning the sticks slowly

"Damn it" Natsu complains

But a hoodie girl appears and jump to the stage and throw some magic daggers and destroy the devices.

"¿Who are you?" Natsu asked

"No need to worry, Fairy Tail and now follow me" The hoddie girl asks to the team Natsu and start following her.

In the road Gray asked "¿Are you sure we should listen to her?"

"Well she saved us so I think yes" Lucy answer

The hoodie girl open his hideout and everyone enter

"Thanks to help us but ¿Whats happening?" Erza curious asked

The girl remove his hoodie showing his face she have brown eyes,long

brown hair,shes like the same heigth like lucy and shes wearing a black suit

"You guys should be out of this" The girl said

"¿What?" Natsu complain about what she said

"Dont get too close to me" The girl advise him

"Natsu I have this" Gray said

"We can help" Gray motivaded said

"We only need information" Lucy explained

"Fine this is the deal" The girl take a cute deep breath and she started talking.

"Many generations this village was a typical one so much peace and armony but always get attacked by raiders,the extinct dragons,etc…

But everytime a new manace born and become a danger not only in this village througthout fiore like Zeref or Acnologia.

But one day someone come and said "I am your savior and Im here to ask for help for our god reborn" Nobody belive in him but later on he convence everyone hes gonna save us all from any future danger but that means that our "savior" gonna destroy fiore and the rest of continents I cant belive they are actually listening"

"¿And what they need to do for accomplish they objetive" Erza asked

"They most prepare a ritual and for the activation they need every single magic art just a little"The girl answer

"¿How many magic arts left?" Lucy asked

"The dragonslayer magic" The girl answer

"They already have it" Happy responds

"We are lost" Gray said

"Not exactly we have enogth time left" The girl answer

"Come one guys lets do this" Natsu prepared shouts

"By the way my name is Haya" The girl revealed

"Well, Haya lets save Fiore together" Erza with a smile responds

"Yea" Haya nodded to Erza and thinking "I couldnt think a better name"


	3. The 4 blessed followers

Everyone get to the village hidden in the bushes

"Ok whats the plan" Gray ask. "Simple, we just destroy everything in our way" Natsu answer. "¿Are you mad Natsu?" Erza complain about his plan. "Hes always so fishy" Happy says asleep. "There should be a better way" Lucy thinks "Theres a hidden path, it will guide us to the hall" Haya comment.

Everything followed Haya to the hidden gate and she open the gate. "¿Whats your story, Haya?" Lucy ask. Haya gets surprised by his question she looked down and say "It was so much time ago..."

I born in this village, like 14 years ago, my parents died a 3 days later by mercenaries, maybe they doubt money to someone and I didnt know, they make me his slave and even I was witness in his battle and almost died in one of those battles but one of those mercenaries was a nice guy and also we go together somewhere like 3 days per week, but one day he left the group without any trace, 1 years later I got 10 years and I decided to escape and I did I come back to the village but then everyone was convinced by his "savior". I tried to talk to this guy but he doesnt even listen and exilled me from the village.

"I waited 5 years for some help but nobody came until now" Haya finish talking, and then Lucy hug Haya saying "We are gonna solve this, Haya" Lucy smilling said. "That wasnt necessary" Haya say

"This is our destination" Erza interrupts

"Finally now we can get started" Natsu said with a smiley face.

Haya pick the door and everyone enter.

"¿This is the place?" Gray ask with a worried face. "It should be" Haya respond

"¡Come out and figth us!" Natsu shout for a response. "¿Is anybody hearing that?" Happy asks. Everyone get blinded by a strong ligth. ¿A trap?" Lucy surprised asked.

Lucy get teleported in a artificial forest

"¿What? ¿Guys, where are you?" Lucy Asks with a scared face.

Natsu and Happy get teleported to a arena for dragons.

"Oh now youre talking ¡Figth me!" Natsu said with a excited face. "Natsu we should find the onthers".Happy said with a worried face.

Gray get teleported in some kind of ruins

"¿Where I am? This is rare".

Erza and Haya get teleported in a cave.

"Maya ¿where are we?" Erza asked. "I think they predict us" Haya answered.

"Welcome to the Hall of our savior" A giant greet them. Erza asks "¿Who are you?" The giant answers "My name is Daei and my mission its defeat you".

"Get ready Erza" Haya warned him.

POV Lucy

Lucy confused says"¿Im outside? no,it cant be theres no sky". Suddenly she hear footsteps "Welcome to my forest the great habitat from god". Lucy asks "¿Who?". the man grin and answer "My blessed name its Suko and in name of our savior I shall stop you

POV Natsu

Natsu desesperated shout "¿Will somebody come here and settle this? Happy interrupts Natsu and try to convince him to proceed "Give up we should find the onthers". Natsu responds"The only way to solve this, its figthing. Somebody comes clapping "Amen my child, amen" Natsu Rush him saying "bring it on already". And he exclaim "I Ken I shall punish you.

POV Gray

"Ah, now I found you, you demon" A big guy said to Gray. "Heiga I will sacrifice you in the name of our savior". Gray comment "¿What? you are way to far"

 **This chapter will be extended until the figths are finished**


End file.
